Soundtracks of the Lord of the Rings film trilogy
Soundtracks of the Lord of the Rings film trilogy music was composed and conducted by Howard Shore for Peter Jackson's first trilogy. The scores use a technique called leitmotif, which is a musical phrase associated with a character, a feeling, an event, etc. The Fellowship of the Ring and The Return of the King's scores won Academy Awards in 2002 and 2004. The Return of the King also won an Academy Award for the Best Song. Howard Shore composed a huge number of leitmotifs for the trilogy, some pinning the number as high as 80. Principal leitmotifs First appearance in The Fellowship of the Ring * The One Ring theme: a minor-key string melody plays over the "Lord of the Rings" title card for all three films. Howard Shore hints in the production commentary for the film that it is a theme pertaining, in fact, to Gondor. * Concerning Hobbits. The theme for the Shire. On the soundtrack, it starts by a solo flute playing the theme, followed by a solo violin and then the complete orchestra repeating this theme. The track then quiets down and the solo flute plays a second melody, followed by the orchestra. The track ends with the violin and then the flute repeating the first melody. * Middle-earth motif. (When Frodo and Sam are in the corn field and Sam says: "If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." * Rivendell theme. First introduced on the track, "Many Meetings" and used throughout the trilogy. * Isengard. Orc Theme, usually accompanied by a 5/4 rhythm in the percussion. (When we see Isengard or Orcs) * Lothlorien. The Elf theme played in the Prologue and when The Fellowship enters Lorien * Nazgul motif. (When the Ringwraiths appear) * Mordor theme. Played on the rhaita. (When we see Barad-dûr or when Mordor is mentioned) * Fellowship theme. (The Main Theme of the Trilogy during when the Fellowship pledges their allegiance to Frodo, or when they all run to The Bridge of Khazad Dum First appearance in The Two Towers * Gollum's motif. * Éowyn's theme. Using open fifth intervals (lacking the third of the chord—this lack means that the chords cannot be defined as major or minor). * Rohan motif. Featuring the hardanger fiddle. * Evenstar. * The March of the Ents, though the theme was first heard while Gandalf was trapped in Isengard. First appearance in The Return of the King * Minas Tirith/Realm of Gondor Theme, though this was hinted at during the Council of Elrond, and also existed in the Extended Two Towers DVD. * Mitrandir/Grey Havens theme. Featured in Into the West, by Annie Lennox. Songs * May It Be (FotR). ** Nominated for Academy Award best song (2001). * Gollum's Song (TT). * Into the West (RotK). ** Won the Academy Award for best song (2003). The Soundtracks The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring First release by Reprise Records. It (and all Lord soundtracks) was released on that label as it is also Enya's label on which she records. Track listing # The Prophecy – 3:54 # Concerning Hobbits – 2:55 # The Shadow of the Past – 3:33 # The Treason of Isengard – 4:01 # The Black Rider – 2:48 # At the Sign of the Prancing Pony – 3:14 # A Knife in the Dark – 3:34 # Flight to the Ford – 4:15 # Many Meetings – 3:05 # The Council of Elrond Enya – 3:49 # The Ring Goes South – 2:03 # A Journey in the Dark – 4:20 # The Bridge of Khazad-dûm – 5:57 # Lothlórien (feat. "Lament For Gandalf" Elizabeth Frasier) – 4:34 # The Great River – 2:43 # Amon Hen – 5:02 # The Breaking of the Fellowship (feat. "In Dreams" Edward Ross) – 7:21 # May It Be – 4:16 Performed by Enya The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring: Complete Recordings Second release by Reprise Records. This release also includes a DVD-Audio disc containing the entire score in 5.1 and 2.0 surround sound (at 48 kHz, 24-bit). Track listing Disc one # Prologue: One Ring to Rule Them All – 7:16 # The Shire – 2:29 # Bag End – 4:35 # Very Old Friends – 3:12 # Flaming Red Hair – 2:39 # Farewell Dear Bilbo – 1:45 # Keep It Secret, Keep It Safe – 8:45 # A Conspiracy Unmasked – 6:09 # Three Is Company – 1:58 # The Passing Of The Elves – 2:39 # Saruman The White – 4:09 # A Shortcut To Mushrooms – 4:07 # Strider – 2:34 # The Nazgul – 6:04 Disc two # Weathertop – 2:14 # The Caverns Of Isengard – 4:54 # Give Up The Halfling – 4:49 # Orthanc – 1:06 # Rivendell – 3:26 # The Sword That Was Broken – 3:34 # The Council Of Elrond Assembles – 4:01 # The Great Eye – 5:30 # Gilraen's Memorial – 5:01 # The Pass Of Caradhras – 5:04 # The Doors Of Durin – 6:03 # Moria – 2:27 # Gollum – 2:26 # Balin's Tomb – 8:30 Disc three # Khazad-dum – 8:00 # Caras Galadhon – 9:20 # The Mirror Of Galadriel – 6:21 # The Fighting Uruk-hai – 11:32 # Parth Galen – 9:13 # The Departure Of Boromir – 5:29 # The Road Goes Ever On... (Part 1) – 5:58 # May It Be – 3:26 # The Road Goes Ever On... Pt. 2 (feat. "In Dreams", performed by Edward Ross) – 3:41 The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Track listing # Foundations of Stone – 3:51 # The Taming of Sméagol – 2:48 # The Riders of Rohan – 4:05 # The Passage of the Marshes – 2:46 # The Uruk-hai – 2:58 # The King of the Golden Hall – 3:49 # The Black Gate is Closed – 3:17 # Evenstar (Featuring Isabel Bayrakdarian) – 3:15 # The White Rider – 2:28 # Treebeard – 2:43 # The Leave Taking – 3:41 # Helm's Deep – 3:53 # The Forbidden Pool – 5:27 # Breath of Life (Featuring Sheila Chandra) – 5:07 # The Hornburg – 4:36 # Forth Eorlingas (Featuring Ben Del Maestro) – 3:15 # Isengard Unleashed (Featuring Elizabeth Fraser & Ben Del Maestro) – 5:01 # Samwise the Brave – 3:46 # Gollum's Song (Performed By Emiliana Torrini) – 5:51 # Farewell to Lorien (Featuring Hilary Summers) – 4:37 1 1 — Only included on the Limited Edition release of the album. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers: The Complete Recordings Disc 1 #Glamdring (3:50) #Elven Rope (2:19) #Lost in Emyn Muil (4:14) #My Precious (2:56) #Ugluk's Warriors (1:41) #The Three Hunters (6:12) #The Banishment of Eomer (3:54) #Night Camp (2:50) #The Plains of Rohan (4:14) #Fangorn (5:13) #The Dead Marshes (5:07) #"Wraiths on Wings" (2:07) #Gandalf the White (6:47) #The Dreams of Trees (1:54) #The Heir of Numenor (6:50) #Ent-draught (2:53) Disc 2 #Edoras (4:34) #The Court of Meduseld (3:10) #Théoden King (feat. "The Funeral of Theodred" performed by Miranda Otto) (6:12) #The King's Decision (2:07) #Exodus of Edoras (5:42) #The Forests of Ithilien (6:37) #One of the Dunedain (feat. "Evenstar" performed by Isabel Bayrakdarian) (7:13) #The Wolves of Isengard (4:22) #Refuge at Helm's Deep (3:59) #The Voice of Saruman (1:11) #Arwen's Fate (feat. "The Grace of the Valar" performed by Sheila Chandra) (3:58) #The Story Foretold (3:58) #Sons of the Steward (6:02) #Rock and Pool (2:54) #Faramir's Good Council (2:20) Disc 3 #Aragorn's Return (2:11) #War is Upon Us (3:35) #"Where is the Horse and the Rider?" (6:15) #The Host of the Eldar (2:50) #The Battle of the Hornburg (2:52) #The Breach of the Deeping Wall (3:03) #The Entmoot Decides (2:06) #Retreat (feat. "Haldir's Lament" performed by Elizabeth Fraser) (4:40) #Master Peregrin's Plan (2:31) #The Last March of the Ents (feat. Ben Del Maestro) (2:31) #The Nazgûl Attack (2:45) #Théoden Rides Forth (feat. Ben Del Maestro) (5:47) #The Tales That Really Matter (12:01) #"Long Ways to Go Yet" (feat. "Gollum's Song" performed by Emiliana Torrini) (8:05) The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Track listing # A Storm is Coming – 2:52 # Hope and Memory – 1:45 # Minas Tirith – 3:37 # The White Tree – 3:25 # The Steward of Gondor – 3:53 # Minas Morgul – 1:58 # The Ride of the Rohirrim – 2:08 # Twilight and Shadow – 3:30 # Cirith Ungol – 1:44 # Andúril – 2:35 # Shelob's Lair – 4:07 # Ash and Smoke – 3:25 # The Fields of the Pelennor – 3:26 # Hope Fails – 2:20 # The Black Gate Opens – 4:01 # The End of All Things – 5:12 # The Return of the King – 10:14 # The Grey Havens – 5:59 # Into the West – 5:49 Performed by Annie Lennox # Use Well The Days* - 3:07 * Availabe on certain versions of Album The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King: The Complete Recordings Disc 1 #Roots and Beginnings (6:31) #Journey to the Crossroads (2:17) #The Road to Isengard (2:18) #The Foot of Orthanc (4:44) #Return to Edoras (1:51) #The Chalice Passed (1:50) #The Green Dragon (feat. Billy Boyd and Dominic Monaghan) (0:34) #Gollum's Villany (2:10) #Eowyn's Dream (1:24) #The Palantir (3:10) #Flight from Edoras (2:18) #The Grace of Undómiel (feat. Renée Fleming) (6:21) #The Eyes of the White Tower (4:33) #A Coronel of Silver (8:26) #The Lighting of the Beacon (9:03) Disc 2 #Osgiliath Invaded (feat. Ben Del Maestro) (8:47) #The Stairs of Cirith Ungol (2:40) #Allegiance to Denethor (3:19) #The Sacrifice of Faramir (feat. "The Edge of Night", performed by Billy Boyd) (4:08) #The Parting of Sam and Frodo (4:04) #Marshalling at Dunharrow (4:56) #Anduril-Flame of the West (3:27) #The Passing of the Grey Company (4:12) #Dwimorberg- The Haunted Mountain (2:26) #Master Meriadoc, Swordthain (1:39) #The Paths of the Dead (6:22) #The Siege of Gondor (9:01) #Shelob's Lair (8:53) #Merry's Simple Courage (2:08) Disc 3 #Grond - The Hammer of the Underworld (1:32) #Shelob the Great (5:12) #The Tomb of the Stewards (3:58) #The Battle of Pelennor Fields (4:10) #The Pyre of Denethor (2:59) #The Mumakil (0:57) #Dernhelm in Battle (2:06) #"A Far Green Country" (1:27) #Shieldmaiden of Rohan (5:07) #The Passing of Theoden (2:16) #The Houses of Healing (feat. Liv Tyler) (2:58) #The Tower of Cirith (4:41) #The Last Debate (feat. "Asëa Aranion", performed by Sissel) (4:21) #The Land of Shadow (6:29) #The Mouth of Sauron (feat. Sir James Galway) (8:15) #"For Frodo" (feat. Ben Del Maestro) (3:16) Disc 4 #Mount Doom (feat. Renée Fleming) (4:09) #The Crack of Doom (4:01) #The Eagles (feat. Renée Fleming) (2:23) #The Fellowship Reunited (feat. Sir James Galway, Viggo Mortensen, and Renée Fleming) (12:18) #The Journey to the Grey Havens (feat. Sir James Galway) (7:34) #Elanor (feat. Sir James Galway) (1:27) #Days of the Ring (feat. "Into The West", performed by Annie Lennox) (11:09) #Bilbo's Song (2:57) Category:LOTR Original Motion Picture Soundtracks